A power supply system provided with a power supply apparatus, a power-use apparatus and a fee-charging apparatus is conventionally known (Patent Literature 1). The power supply apparatus is connected to a predetermined power system and receives power supply from the power system, the power-use apparatus receives power supply from the power supply apparatus and supplies the supplied power to outside, and the fee-charging apparatus performs a charging of power-use fee in accordance with a power-use time when receiving power supply from the power supply apparatus by using the power-use apparatus. In this power supply system, a supply identifier assigned to the power supply apparatus, a use identifier assigned to the power-use apparatus and information about start and end of the power supply are transmitted and received between the power supply apparatus and the power-use apparatus through a power line for supplying an electric power. The transceived supply identifier, use identifier and information about start and end of the power supply are notified to the fee-charging apparatus from the power supply apparatus or the power-use apparatus via a communication line. The fee-charging apparatus performs the charging of power-use fee to a user corresponding to the notified use identifier, in accordance with the power-use time, current value or electric energy when receiving power supply from the power supply apparatus to which the notified supply identifier is assigned, and a fee-charging unit price of the power supply apparatus to which the notified supply identifier is assigned.